Together Until the End
by sUnKiSsT
Summary: My take on what could happen immediately after the white light comes out of the floor. Tag to Lucifer Rising, so spoilers. United!Brothers


**Title: **Together Until the End

**Rating: **K

**Summary: **This is just an idea of what might happen directly after the bright light fills the room. Spoilers for the finale!

**Note: **I loved this episode, I was happy to see that BOTH boys were being manipulated in the end, and the way the grabbed on to each other at the end – to me it really signifies that the healing process is about to begin – along with kicking Lucifer's hairy red ass! Haha. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this little tag!

All mistakes are my own!

* * *

**Together Until the End **

"Sammy, we have to go." Dean grunted, eyes still fixed on the brilliant white light rising from the floor as he tugged on his brother's jacket urgently.

"He's coming." Sam choked out in reply, both hands gripping Dean's shirt tightly, seemingly unable to move or say much more than that. His eyes were wide with horror as he watched the blinding light emanating from the bloody stone floor, heart fluttering wildly in his chest as he witnessed what he had unintentionally released.

"Now, Sam!" Dean barked, shaking his brotherly slightly, "We need to move now!" He growled in frustration when the younger man remained planted in his spot.

Sam felt his brother pulling on him, encouraging him to move, but he shook his head before turning to look at Dean. He pushed him away gently, arms falling to their sides as he released the hold he'd had on him. "Dean, you've gotta get out of here." He spoke fervently, a look of desperation in his eyes.

"No shit Sherlock! So let's move!" Dean had to yell over the steadily growing noise that was now coming from the beam of light.

Shaking his head again, Sam clarified quickly, "No, Dean. _You _go. Regroup at Bobby's, find the Angels – _something._ I'll distract the bastard so you've got enough time to get away. _Please_."

Dean's eyes narrowed, fury glinting in them as he took in Sam's resigned, pale face. He spoke slowly, making sure that every single word penetrated his brother's thick skull, "No fucking way. You hear me? I'm not leaving you here, now c'mon!" The old building had started to shake, and he knew it wouldn't be long before the place crumbled to the ground.

"This is my fault, Dean! I won't be responsible for your death again! You need to get out of here, _please_ Dean." Sam responded, eyes bright with remorse as he dropped his head in shame, "I set Lucifer free. Me. You were right man, I am a monster."

"God damnit!" Dean growled before stepping right into his brother's personal space, fisting his shirt in his hand and pulling the taller man closer so that their eyes were locked. "You listen to me, Sam. I was wrong. You aren't a monster, you hear me? You're Sammy, my little brother and I'm _not_ leaving you here."

Sam trembled slightly but made no move to reply, but he didn't pull away either, and Dean took that as a positive sign. He continued, more urgency in his voice as the light grew larger and the whispered voices louder, "This isn't your fault, we were _both_ played. Now you can either walk out of this place with me, or we can both die here together 'cause I'm not going to leave you to fight on your own….not anymore."

Dean breathed heavily after his short speech, refusing to break eye contact with his brother, and still able to see the intense remorse and guilt in the kid's eyes. But there was something else there as well, a spark of something that looked like hope.

The room suddenly went silent, the light darkening into something much more sinister, a shape was forming, but neither brother noticed as they stared at each other intensely.

"When we go down, we go down together, brother's right to the end." Dean finally added, voice quiet.

Sam took in a big, shaky breath before nodding slowly. "Brothers." He whispered in reply, his jaw locking as a hint of determination settled across his white face.

Dean released his little brother, but clapped Sam's shoulder firmly. "Let's get the Hell out of –" His voice was suddenly cut off when a shrill, piercing noise filled the convent, and both brothers covered their ears in pain, both of their eyes watering from the sound.

The room shook more violently than before, and it was all they could do to keep their balance as huge chunks of stone fell around them. Dust swirled around the room, but both Sam and Dean managed to keep each other in sight. They locked eyes, communicating without words as they moved as one towards the exit.

They practically leapt through the archway, hands still covering their ears as they ran through the dusty hall. Statues and rock crashed onto the floor all around them as the dark light seemed to expand. They stumbled through the final exit, sprawling out on the cool grass as the old church was engulfed in the light before completely collapsing in on itself.

Both brothers panted, tense as ever as they waited to see what would happen now. They glanced at each other quietly, taking silent comfort in the fact that whatever happened next – whatever they were faced with, they were together, and neither of them would allow anything to separate them again.

_**Fin**_

* * *

Yep, I'm ending it there. I just wanted to write an immediate '_what's Season 5 episode 1 going to open with…' _I'm going to imagine that it cuts to a commercial after this part! Ha ha

I hope you enjoyed it, even though it was short. Perhaps I will write something longer if I can think of something decent!

Ashley


End file.
